1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted-type hinge, especially to an inverted-type hinge mounted between a cover and a base of a portable electronic device to provide pivoting and tilting.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the variation of the life style, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers and cell phones are indispensable to modern people. Further due to continual progress of technology, touch panels have become standard units for portable electronic device. Especially for some conditions such as playing games and showing data, users only need the touch panel as both an input interface and an output interface. However, a conventional hinge provides a cover of a portable electronic device to tilt at a certain angle. When the user touches the touch panel on the tilted cover, the cover is easily pivoted because of stress from the user. Therefore, the conventional hinge is not convenient for user to use the touch panel on the cover.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an inverted-type hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.